


Fiore’s Gayest Guild Master

by Raina_StormFire



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Party, Coming Out, Crack, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_StormFire/pseuds/Raina_StormFire
Summary: It's Christmas time and the Sabertooth guild is exchanging gifts. Minvera's present to Sting raises a lot of questions, which reveals a big secret. Sting is embarrassed, Rogue is just trying to be a good parent to Frosch, and Minerva can't stop laughing.





	Fiore’s Gayest Guild Master

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is only in the flashback, so if it makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip it over.

It was Christmas Day and Sabertooth was celebrating by playing secret santa. Sting sat next to Rogue and Yukino in a big circle with the rest of the guild. The game was almost over and the only people who had not received their gifts yet were Yukino and Sting. Yukino got up to grab the present with her name on it from under the tree. She sat back down, then began to carefully unwrap the small box. 

 

“Aww thank you! These are so beautiful.” Yukino said, her eyes sparkling, when she opened the box to find a pair of glittery star earrings. 

 

“So who gave them to me?” She asked looking around at her guildmates in the circle. Sting tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a big grin. 

 

“Thank you Sting-sama!” She turned around and hugged him surprising Sting, but he hugged her back, happy that she was so excited. Then Sting felt a chilly glare. He turned his head to find Rogue frowning at him, eyeing the way that he had his hands on Yukino’s back. Sting gulped and let go of Yukino. She smiled at him one last time. Then she took her seat next to him. Rogue watched her the whole time, his frown deepening. His red eyes focused back on Sting. A quiet growl rumbled in the back of Rogue’s throat. Sting paled and scooted closer to him as discreetly as possible to try to calm him down. 

 

Rogue was surprisingly possessive of him, especially to big threats. Sting actually suspects that Yukino might have a crush on him, but he hopes for her sake that his guess is incorrect. Rogue was never this possessive of him before, but ever since they started dating a few weeks ago he would glare at people who got to close, friend or foe. Now this wouldn’t be a problem if everyone knew that they were dating, but they had yet to tell anyone because they were worried about their guild members reactions. 

 

The only ones who knew about their relationship were Lector and Frosch, which had actually been in accident. They were planning on telling them before anyone else, but the exceeds had discovered their secret before in the worst way possible. Sting’s face reddened as he recalled his most embarrassing moment ever. 

 

_ ~ _

 

_ “Ow...t-that...hurts...g-go...s-slower.” Sting panted heavily as Rogue pushed deeper into him. Sting was so horny that he had asked Rogue to prep him quickly and just do him but he was beginning to regret that decision. He grabbed on to Rogue’s shoulders, his fingers digging into his flesh.  _

 

_ “Shh baby you can take it. Your so good for me” Rogue whispered in Sting’s ear as he groped his ass. Sting let out a small moan of pleasure in response. He loved it when Rogue praised him.  _

_ “You little slut.” Without any further warning Rogue began to pound into him mercilessly. Sting gripped Rogue harder as he moaned, his nails scratching at his back leaving crescent shaped indents  pale skin.  _

 

_ “Ah-h,” his screams increased in volume when Rogue found his prostate. His pace quickened, his fingers digging into Sting’s hips as he slammed them back down onto his cock.  _

 

_ Unknown to the twin dragon slayers their exceeds were standing outside the door, concerned for their well being because they had heard Sting’s screams.  _

 

_ “Are they alright?” Frosch asks concerned for their partners.  _

 

_ “Of course they are,” Lector said with an uneasy smile, “but maybe we should check on them just in case. Wait right here.” Lector feared that he would find a gruesome scene when he opened the door so he offered to go first.  _

 

_ He opened the door and slowly stepped inside. What he saw that day would scar him for the rest of his life. His mouth opened in a soundless scream as he gazed upon the sight of the twin dragons making love.  _

 

_ “Lector can I come in?” Asked Frosch. Frosch attempted to enter the room, but Lector slammed the door wanting to preserve Frosch’s innocence even at the loss of his own.  _

 

_ “S-sting” Lector stammered as he gazed at his partner. It was like a car crash, he just couldn't look away. Lector calling out to him had half broken Sting’s haze of lust.  _

 

_ “L-lector?” Sting asked questioningly. His eyes widened as he realized Lector’s presence. His face flushing even more. He attempted to stop Rogue. But Rogue had not seen the exceed and quickened his pace sensing he was close. Sting’s eyes clouded over with lust as he forgot about Lector, only thinking of one person.  _

 

_ “Rogue!” he called out as he released, spraying his cum all over his and Rogue’s chests. Rogue pounded into him until he hit his own climax coming deep inside Sting. They collapsed on the bed as they panted and enjoyed the afterglow.  _

 

_ Then Sting remembered that Lector was there. He slowly moved his hickey marked neck to see Lector with his jaw on the ground. His eyes had begun to roll back into his head from the horror. Sting jumped off the bed as quickly as his sore body would allow, running over to Lector. Rogue looked up in surprise, confused by Sting’s actions only to see Lector with his back pressed against the door looking on the verge of fainting. A horrible thought occurred in Rogue’s mind. _

 

_ “Wait is Frosch there too?” He asked panicked.  _

 

_ “Nope just...Lector” Sting panted heavily still exhausted from their activities.  _

 

_ “Hey Lector, Sting asked as he patted his cheek getting no response, “hey buddy I know it's bad...but you'll be okay...right?” Finally Lector came around he looked up at his idol with horror.  _

 

_ “Y-you...bottom?” _

 

_ Yep, definitely not his best moment. Despite the situation Rogue seemed to find Lector’s response hilarious while Sting sat there stuttering and blushing tomato red. Rogue laughed, rolling around on the bed...then he fell off. Then Sting started laughing at him. They had just kept on laughing and as Lector watched them he realized just how perfect they were for each other. Once the boys found their clothes, they let Frosch in and explained their relationship. Frosch was extremely happy and once Lector’s brain stopped trying to throw up, he was happy for them too. With that the exceeds gave their partners their approval and swore not to tell anyone.  _

 

~

 

“Hello, Earth to Sting.” Minerva interrupted his flashback. 

 

“Open the present to we can get to partying.” He looked down and realized that a wrapped box had been placed before him while he was busy reminiscing. 

 

“Okay, I’m going.” He began to rip off the penguin wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside he found a rainbow colored shirt lying face down. Sting picked it up and held it up for the guild to see, not realizing that there was writing on the shirt. Dead silence.

 

“Uh guys is something wrong?” Sting questioned. Then Minerva burst out laughing.

 

“Haha turn it...ha...around. Sting turned the shirt around so he could see the writing. In bright neon yellow the words FIORE’S GAYEST GUILDMASTER were written across the front of the shirt. Sting’s turned as red as a tomato. The whole guild burst out laughing at the shocked and embarrassed expression on their master’s face.

 

“Minerva I know you did this!”

 

“Yeah, what about it?” She looked genuinely surprised, then smiled a sly smile as she continued..

 

“Wow so you won’t admit it, even though it’s obvious though.”

 

“Why? Asked Sting, starting to get angry. “Why would you give me a shirt that says something like this.”

 

“Hon, no straight man would ever wear those clothes.” 

 

“What? The only reason is because of my clothes?” He breathed a sigh of relief. Sting was worried that someone had found out about him and Rogue. He smiled a quick smile of reassurance in a frowning Rogue’s direction, but he received no acknowledgement from him. 

 

“Well the reason I chose these clothes is because it’s easier to fight in them and I also happen to think that suspenders are very fashionable.”

 

“Okay.” Sting clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. 

 

“Alright now that’s been take care of let’s-”

 

“But that’s not the only reason why.” Minerva said smugly. 

 

“I guess you didn’t know, but in a poll for  _ Sorcerer Weekly _ from last week’s edition you beat Master Bob for the gayest guild master poll.”

 

“What!” Sting jumped up from his seat on the floor as his face turned redder. Even though Sabertooth generally made it their goal to win all the polls in  _ Sorcerer Weekly  _ winning the title of gayest guildmaster was not a title he wanted. The guild roared with laughter, Sting was the only one who had not been informed of his status and his reaction was priceless. 

 

“You’re making that up there’s no way that’s an actual poll.” He sputtered desperately trying to conserve some of his pride. 

 

“Uh actually,” Yukino grabbed the latest edition of  _ Sorcerer Weekly  _ from her bag, flipped it open to a page and handed it to Sting. He looked at the page in horror when he saw a picture of him with a large sub title that said ‘the Guild Master of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, just took the top spot of Fiore’s Gayest Guild Master, that was previously held by the Master of Blue Pegasus.’ Sting gulped. 

 

“Well this… I mean… they can’t really… how did… Okay whatever this proves nothing got it!” Sting stuttered trying to gain some ground in the battle he was losing. 

 

“You leave me no choice Sting,” said Minerva looking dead serious, “I gave you so many chances, but you still refused to admit. You brought this upon yourself.”

 

Minerva pointed an accusing finger at Sting. “I know that you and Rogue have been secretly dating!” 

 

Sting’s eyes widened, ‘how did she know?’ All eyes were on him. If she wasn't bluffing and could actually prove the existence of their relationship he'd be in huge trouble if he denied it now. Sting shot a panicked glance in Rogue's direction. Silently Rogue stood up. Sting was waving his hands around, trying to negate Minerva’s accusation with a bright red face as the guild laughed at him. He approach Sting from behind and slowly slipped his arms around his waist. Sting froze, he slowly turned his head to meet Rogue’s eyes. The guild hall quieted instantly, including Minerva. Rogue opened his mouth to speak, while Sting stood there petrified in his arms. Everyone held their breath.

 

“Yes we’re dating guess the secret is out now.” Rogue said nonchalantly as he rested his chin on Sting’s shoulder. He might have sounded indifferent, but Sting could see that he was also waiting for the guild to reply.

 

“Yes! I won the bet.” Minerva yelled. The guild laughed at Sting and Rogue’s shocked expressions. 

 

“Wait you guys were betting on us?” asked Rogue.

 

“Well yes,” Yukino said shyly, “you guys are best friends and it’s not really much of a stretch for you to start dating.”

 

Minerva stood up on a table, “Good people of Sabertooth I am pleased to announce that STINGUE IS CANNON!” 

 

The guild jumped up and exploded into cheers. Random shouts filled the air.

 

“Way to go guys!”

 

“Bring out the booze!”

 

“This moment will be forever remembered in my memory.”

 

“We’re so happy for you!”

 

“This calls for a song!”

 

Yukino joined Minerva on the table in shouting, “MY OTP IS CANON! MY OTP IS FUCKEN CANNON!”

 

And in all the madness Sting and Rogue just stood there shocked as they watched their crazy guild mates. 

 

“Wait hold on,” Sting shoving Rogue’s hands off his waist and facing Minerva and Yukino, “so you guys have no problem that were gay?”

 

Minerva looked confused, “Of course not I mean the gayest guildmaster has the gayest guild after all.”

 

“Wait what! You guys aren’t all straight?” Sting said looking shocked.

 

“Bitch please, I have never been interested in men.” Minerva stated like it was a well known fact.

 

“I happen to have an interest in both men and women.” Rufus called out.

 

“I don’t care who they are, just as long as they love me for who I am.” yelled Orga with a large grin on his face.

 

“Both men and women are so great I can’t choose.” Yukino chimed in with a small blush on her face. 

 

Shouts filled the guildhall again. 

 

“I’m totally gay.”

 

“I'd do it with a guy or girl.”

 

“I'm a lesbian” 

 

“Why would you think that we’re all straight?”

 

“The only homophobe was Jiema in Sabertooth.” Minerva said her face twisting in disgust.

 

“Were you worried that we wouldn’t accept you?” Asked a concerned Yukino.

 

“Sting you are our guildmaster. We would accept you no matter what.” Stated Rufus.

 

“We love yah man.” Yelled Orga.

 

“We love you Sting!” Chorused the guild. Sting looked around at his guildmates all smiling and laughing. Then it hit Sting: they had become a family, just like Fairy Tail. Back when Jiema was guildmaster something like this was impossible. Now everyone cared for each other and the guild was whole once again. Then Sting began to cry. He couldn’t control himself, he was just so proud to be the guildmaster of the new Sabertooth. The guild stopped partying when they realized that there guild master was crying. 

 

“What’s wrong Sting?” Asked Yukino, worried they had done something to upset him.

 

“N-nothing,” Sting said shakily, “I j-just… love you guys so much.” He said with a huge smile. The guild stared at their master red faced, eyes closed tightly with tears streaming down his cheeks, but with a smile that lit up the guild hall.

 

Sting shivered as he felt a finger brush against his face, wiping the tears away. He opened his eyes to see Rogue with a small smile on his face. 

 

“You’re so dramatic sometimes. You know that?”

 

“I k-know,” Sting sniffled, “I j-just...you k-know.”

 

“Shh baby it’s alright,” Rogue said as he pulled Sting into a hug, “I love you. You know that right?” He whispered into his ear.

 

“I love you too!” Sting cried out as he broke into a fresh set of tears. Rogue rolled his eyes. He could be such a drama queen sometimes. As he looked over Sting’s shoulder he saw that they had made quite a scene in the middle of the guild hall. Everyone was staring at them with wide eyes, shocked beyond belief at the breakdown of their guild master, but also a little teary eyed seeing their guild master’s love for them. He was so proud of how far Sting had come, but he was still blubbering like an idiot and needed to shut up.

 

‘Well I’ve got nothing to lose,’ thought Rogue as he grabbed Sting’s collar shoved his lips onto his. Sting stood there frozen for a few moments then began to kiss back, his tears long forgotten. The guild hooted and hollered at the display of affection between the twin dragons, happy they were finally together. But the cheers of celebration soon turned into wolf whistles and catcalls as the dragons began to kiss more passionately. 

 

Rogue nipped at Sting’s lower lip seeking entrance. Sting obliged and shoved his tongue into Rogue’s mouth, Rogue let him explore for a little while then shoved his tongue into Sting’s mouth completely dominating the moist cavern. Sting moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Rogue’s neck as he was overpowered by Rogue. Rogue’s hand’s began to wander to the hem of Sting’s top, playing with it teasingly. Sting moaned again, louder this time. The guild was far from their minds, all attention was on one another. The rest of the guilds’ faces began to contort into horror as Rogue threw off Sting’s jacket and top, Rogue’s cloak was quick to follow. 

 

“Ok guys you proved your point now. You can stop.” Orga called out hesitantly. His interjection was either ignored or unheard as the dragons continued, Rogue’s shirt flying past him.

 

“G-guys please there are children here.” Yukino yelled loudly, her face bright red. Sting’s belt dropped his pants riding dangerously low on his hips, the waistband of on his Lector boxers showing.

 

“You know I’d usually let them continue,” Minerva stated breezily, “but this could end pretty badly.” her face turned grim.

 

“What are you going to do.” asked Yukino, worried that Minerva she would attack them.

 

“I’m sorry, but desperate times call for desperate measures. ROGUE ARE YOU AN IDIOT FROSCH IS STILL HERE!” Minerva yelled.

 

That broke Rogue out of his trance, his motherly instincts kicking in. He looked around to see Frosch gazing at them with wide eyes. Frosch had nearly lost his innocence once because of their carelessness. But Rogue’s desire to protect Frosch’s innocence outweighed his lustful desires to fuck Sting right then and there. Sting looked up at him questionly, wondering why he stopped, then he realized that the whole guild was watching them. His face turned the color of a fire engine, Rogue was not looking much better. They jumped apart from each other. Silence, someone coughed awkwardly. 

 

“This moment will be forever remembered in my memory.” Rufus said. The guild burst out laughing at Sting’s and Rogue’s embarrassed expressions. Yukino handed them their various items of clothing, Sting put his belt back on. Someone coughed again.

 

“Thank you Minerva.” Rogue mumbled, his face bright red.

 

“No problem. Alright everybody,” Minerva got everyone’s attention by clapping her hands, “Now let’s party!” The guild cheered, someone brought out the booze. Orga started doing karaoke. Sting approach Minerva and Yukino, Rogue trailing behind him. 

 

“Hey no hard feelings that exposed our secret and all, but I just have one question.” Yukino looked up, Minerva took a sip of her drink.

 

“How did you guys know me and Rogue were together?” Sting asked. Minerva spit out her wine and started laughing hysterically. 

 

Yukino blushed and began stuttering. “W-well uh y-you...see um.” 

 

Minerva finally calmed down enough to talk that. “That’s easy.” 

 

“Please don’t Minerva.” Yukino interjected her face as red as a tomato.

 

“No I want to know.” Sting said angrily. Minerva looked him straight in the eyes and said with the utmost confidence. 

 

“Sting you moan like a whore.” Minerva said bluntly. Sting felt like his face was on fire. They had heard him? 

 

“H-how..w-when did y-you…” Sting stammered.

 

“Well you see, we had our suspicions, but were weren’t completely sure. Then one night our suspicions were confirmed.” Sting gulped, wondering if hearing the story would be worth all the embarrassment. 

 

“Well I’m not the best person to tell you the story.” Minerva said smugly.

 

“Hey Rufus, Orga,” the said men looked up, “how about you tell Sting and Rogue how exactly we ‘discovered’ them.” 

 

Rufus let out a small sigh, “as you wish Minerva.” 

 

Orga gave a perverted grin, “This is going to be fun.” Sting gulped and looked over at Rogue who looked like he was grimacing in pain. He knew he was going to regret this.

  
  


“Okay so you guys remember what we used to do on Friday nights before Sting became guild master?” Orga looked up at them, Sting and Rogue nodded in confirmation, but the girls looked at him in confusion. 

 

“Oh I guess we never did tell you. Well basically it was a sort of guys night. I would grab Rufus and Sting would drag Rouge along and we would all go to our favorite bar. Usually Sting got rip roaring drunk and would start flirting with anything that moved, that’s the first stage. Then later, he would get really bold but completely oblivious to his surroundings. As a result there were a lot and I mean a lot of fights. After, Rogue would have to carrying him home. Then he’d wake up the next morning, but he would never remember a single thing. Luckily Rufus would remember everything and we would have a good laugh at Sting’s antics later.” Sting scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, Rogue just shook it head, and Rufus shuddered as he remembered some of the nights.

 

“So this happened every time you guys went out on a Friday?” Asked Yukino, her eyes wide with surprise.

 

“Yep pretty much, well except for this one time when the four of us entered a singing competition, but that’s something that you do not want to know about.” Orga said. Minerva raised her eyebrows in question, but the boys all carefully avoided her questioning eyes. They had all agreed to never discuss that...incident again.

 

“Anyway,” Orga began again, “it was about a month after Sting became the guild master. Rufus and I decided to go out for old times sake. You see after he became master the ‘guys nights’ sort of fell apart.” Sting looked down at the floor. Rogue patted his shoulder comfortingly. 

 

“I mean we don’t blame you of course,” Orga added in hastily. “You have very important things to do. Anyway, Rufus and I came back from the bar one night. Rogue was not with us because he had decided to stay and help Sting with his paperwork. But in order to get to our room we have to pass theirs because it’s the first door on the right. So as we were walking by we started to hear some um...interesting noises.” Orga wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sting gulped, he knew what was coming.

 

“So we stopped at the door to listen and it was pretty obvious what exactly you guys were doing. I mean we weren’t to surprised, especially considering how Sting acted around Rogue when he was drunk. So being the good friends that we are we went to go get Yukino and Minerva. Yukino’s face turned bright red when she figured out what was going on and Minerva just burst out laughing. Then when the moans of Rogue’s name turned to screams we all politely excused ourselves and went to bed.” Sting felt his cheeks grow hot. He was so screwed, he would never be taken seriously again. 

 

“Haha y-your f-face.” Minerva wheezed, laughing hysterically. Yukino sat there next to Minerva trying her best not to laugh. Then he heard snickering behind him. Sting turned around to see Rogue laughing at him too.

 

“Rogueeeeeee,” Sting pouted as he threw his arms around Rogue, “you’re being mean.”

 

“But it’s the truth,” called Minerva, “I mean you’re incredibly loud so don’t even try to hid it.” Sting buried his red face in Rogue’s shoulder. Rogue wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“You’re just a meanie Minerva,” Sting called childishly, slightly muffled because his face was still buried in Rogue’s shoulder.

 

“But I like it when you make those noises.” Rogue whispered seductively into his ear. Sting’s breath hitched as Rogue’s hand lifted up his head from his shoulder and brought him to eye level. Sting gulped as he gazed into Rogue’s dark, hungry eyes. He to actively resist the urge to make out with him right then and there. 

 

“Ehm,” Minerva interrupted their stare down with a cough, “now that you guys are finished making bedroom eyes at each other-”

 

“Who said we were finished.” called Rogue. Sting blushed for the millionth time that night as Rogue grabbed him by the hand and started up the stairs to the dormitories, the guild laughing behind them. 

 

“Merry Christmas everybody!” Sting yelled as Rogue dragged them into their room. Minerva smirked when she heard the door slam shut. ‘Those gay dorks,’ she thought, as she smiled happily. 

  
  


~

  
  


Sting opened his eyes and sat up with a small groan. He looked over at Rogue, who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Sting rubbed his shoulder as he stared at him. Rogue had been rather rough last night, his neck and shoulders felt like they had been attacked by a vampire. He debated whether to get up or snuggle with Rogue. The dragon slayer sighed and got out of bed. He had a lot of paperwork to do. The mattress creaked as Sting got up, waking up Rouge. 

 

“You’re up early.” 

 

“Well there’s a lot of paperwork to do.” Sting said with a frown.

 

“And whose fault is that? Rogue said smugly.

 

“Shut up and hand me my underwear.” Then the boys heard a knock at the door. Sting dove back into the bed and covered his body with the blankets.

 

“Who is it?” called Sting, his voice muffled from the blankets he had covered his head with. 

 

“It’s me and Orga. There is an urgent matter you need to attend to.” Rufus called, sounding rather worried.

 

“Well tell me what it is.” Yelled Sting, still under the blankets.

 

“We can barely hear you. Is it okay if we come in?”

 

“Well they already know about us,” Rogue murmured to Sting, “just come in and shut the door behind you,” he called.

 

“Rogue, wait that’s a terrible idea!” The door opened and the men stepped in.

 

Orga and Rufus gaped at the scene. Every single article of clothing the boys had worn yesterday was strewn across the floor. Rogue was sitting up in bed looking at them expectantly, but with a slight blush. When the men neared the bed they realized the Rogue had multiple hickeys dotting his skin. The lump in the bed next to him was presumed to be Sting.

 

“What is so urgent that you need to come in here.” Growled Rogue, his face still flushed. Wordlessly, Orga shoved a newspaper in his face. Rogue glanced at the headline on the front page.

 

“Shit! Sting you need to see this.” Rogue said urgently, smacking the lump of covers.

 

“What?” Sting’s head popped up. He grabbed the paper from Rogue, the blankets pooling around his waist. Orga and Rufus’ jaws dropped. Sting’s neck and shoulders were bruised and dotted with needle like bite marks. Now they knew why Sting’s jacket had such a high collar. 

 

Sting’s eyes fell upon the headline and caption. SABERTOOTH’S NAME LEGALLY CHANGED TO GAYBERTOOTH. ‘Prominent member of Sabertooth, Minerva Orland, announced that in order to celebrate our guildmaster’s coming out, we have decided to rename the guild Gaybertooth.’

 

“MINERVAAAAAAAAAA!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also, this was originally posted on my old fanfiction.net account and I am reposting it here. I know its spring and its a Christmas fic, but I totally forgot about it on my old account so I wanted to post it after a little editing.


End file.
